


A Siesta

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Marvel (Comics), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Possible Innuendo?, Short...Again, Toot Toot All Aboard The Ship Train, or...Mostly OOC, rareship, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: To summarize what I just spilled onto the Internet...Doctor Doom takes a day off...and of course a certain Succubi joins him





	A Siesta

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just...I don't even know, but I love em. I just can't get enough of these short little ficlets I'm writing with them. I'll have to do something bigger soon with these two.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, Morrigan is an enigma to me to this day, sorry dudes/dudettes.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, folks

When your the dictatorial ruler of an entire nation, you get to have an off day once and a while, it depends on if you make use of it. Victor is what you'd call a workaholic, when he's not plotting to rule over all that can be imagined, he stands by doing very dictator like things (taking candy from babies, kicking puppies etc.). It took convincing from a very...charismatic succubus to get him to "lighten up" for a day or two, promising that Latveria PROBABLY won't burn down if he takes a siesta. So there doom sat, on a rather comical lawn chair, still brooding as always. Morrigan was full "Big Lebowski", wearing sunglasses...despite the eternal darkness Latveria seems accosted by at all times. She had some kind of odd beverage placed beside her by a groveling peasant, whom was doing what he was told by the apparent consort of his immaculate ruler.

"See, isn't this SO much more relaxing, Victor?" Morrigan asked sheepishly, grinning wildly as she expected Dooms usual dreary answer

"Hm...I can see the value in this..."Me Time..." as you called it..."

"Now you're learnin'..." she states triumphantly, continuing to hum some song that only she can hear.

"But..." Doom sits up, causing some panels in his suit to clank onto the lawn chair

"Hm?" Morrigan gives him a one eyed glare, with her trademark calm demeanor

"While I am...indisposed...what is to become of those pitiful HEROES that accost me to no end? Who is going to teach them that Doom is not to be trifled with!?"

"Ah...stop fussing about it, Victor..they have plenty of things to keep them busy.."

"Oh...uh...okay..." Doom looks bewildered at Morrigan, as he doesn't have his usual brand of narcissism to retort with, instead readjusting his seat and sitting back into his awkward prone position. Morrigan giggles quietly, watching Doom try to relax, which is something he hasn't done since before his face got scarred. She then does an almost instantaneous warp like maneuver to behind Doom, and puts her shoulder on his vermillion colored hood, keeping one foot on the ground and one daintily wagging in the air.

"Mmph...this has got to be the second most happy I've seen you...I personally love it when your like this...so much positive energy..." Morrigan casually says, looking into the darkened streets nearby.

"I am not one for...happy...it's beneath me"

"Can't believe how vigorously you stand by that, I like it."

"You like a lot of things I find degrading, most of those things are of a nature I wish not to discuss in such a setting..."

"If you say so, Victor.."

Without fanfare, Morrigan casually struts back to her seat and unceremoniously sits back down and makes a slight pouting noise, making sure as to make Doom hear it

"What is the matter now?" Doom slightly aggressively probes

"I'm not feeling myself today...you could say I'm in need of some...entertainment"

Doom looked at Morrigan, who stared right back at him seductively, he then sat back down

"Most women have these issues about once in a 4-5 week cycle...it's totally regular.." he shot back, blatantly not letting Morrigan have her way.

"Ugh...you know how to ruin my moods...if you decide to change your mind...I'll be waiting for you..."

She then walks back towards Castle Doomstadt, leaving Doom sitting alone, excluding the poor sap left in the open area nearby. Without pause, Doom says something in a foreign language and sits back down. The random peasant walks up to Doom, trying to appease him, and he gets immediately detained by the security detail Doom has with him at all times

Back to Morrigan, she smiles and removes her rather pointless sunglasses, and looks back at a now displeased Doom, and laughs sheepishly

"You know... I'd have to say he's so much more FUN when he's mad...tonight will be worthwhile after all.."


End file.
